1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collision possibility determination apparatus, a drive assist apparatus, a collision possibility determination method, and a collision possibility determination program.
2. Background
In the related art, a drive assist apparatus is known which includes: an obstacle detecting means that detects information relating to an obstacle; a margin time calculating means that calculates a margin time to the closest approach of a vehicle to the current location of the obstacle; a future location estimating means that estimates the future location of the obstacle when the margin time elapses; an avoidance target region setting means that sets an avoidance target region which the vehicle should avoid; and a running route setting means that sets a running route used to avoid the avoidance target region, wherein the avoidance target region setting means evaluates a collision risk potential with the obstacle in the future location and the periphery location of the future location and sets the avoidance target region based on the collision risk potential (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-173786A).